


A Change of Plans

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are meant to be having a relaxing evening at home, when Louis finds out management has set him up on yet another date with Eleanor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt fill on Tumblr.

It was a Saturday night, and the boys had their first night off in ages. They'd had a few little things to do in the afternoon, but the evening was quickly approaching, and Harry couldn't wait to spend some time alone with Louis. They'd been so busy lately and Harry was excited to just have a lazy night at home with his boyfriend, watching films and eating junk and cuddling together.

Harry was in their living room looking through their DVD's trying to find some that both of them loved, and thinking about what sort of food they should order. He had it narrowed down to Chinese or pizza. Both were classics for good lazy evenings.

He heard Louis' footsteps behind him and smiled brightly, turning to face his boyfriend, the smile dropping from his face as soon as he set eyes on the blue eyed lad. He wore a forlorn expression, and Harry knew that something was wrong.

"What is it?" He asked softly.

"Management's just called. Said they've set up a last minute date for me and El. I've got to go, Harry." He frowned, looking down at the floor, refusing to meet Harry's eyes.

Harry nodded, feeling disappointed, but knowing there was nothing either of them could do. What management says goes, and that's just the way it would have to be for now. Harry hated it when things like this happened, but he wasn't going to let Louis see how upset he was, because then Louis would feel bad, even though it wasn't his fault, and they'd both be more miserable than they needed to be.

He and Louis lived together, so it wasn't as if they never saw each other. He had just hoped to get a bit of extra time with Louis today. Time for cuddling and tickling and teasing and kissing and laughing about dumb things and crying over sad films while stuffing their faces full of junk.

He'd be alright without Louis, though, just for the few hours he'd be out with El. It'd be alright.

"It's fine, Lou." Harry said, standing up from where he'd been kneeling down looking through the DVD's. "I'll see you when you get back, yeah?"

"Yeah." Louis nodded. "We'll watch a film or something when I get back, okay? No matter what time it is."

"Yeah, alright." Harry smiled, leaning down and giving Louis a soft peck on the lips.

Harry could feel Louis smiling against his lips, but when he pulled away, the frown was back.

"I hate having to leave you. I know you were excited about tonight, Hazza. I was looking forward to cuddling up on the couch with you."

"Plans change." Harry smiled. "It's fine, honestly. Have fun with El, alright? I know you two get on quite well when you aren't resenting the fact that she's dragged you away from me."

Louis chuckled and gave Harry a quick kiss goodbye before slipping his shoes on and making his way out the door.

Harry let out a deep sigh, running his hands through his curls. He walked over to the sofa and laid down, resting his feet on the arm of the couch and lying back, flipping on the telly and turning it to some dumb reality program.

Harry hated reality shows. But the thing was that he loved hating them. He absolutely couldn't get enough of watching these idiots do stupid things and then yelling at them for it. He knew a lot of reality programs must be scripted, because there was no way that anyone could actually be quite as idiotic as most of the people on those shows.

He wasn't sure what exactly he was watching right now, but there seemed to be a few pregnant teenagers, and maybe someone who had done too many drugs in the past. Whatever it was, it was amusing and mind numbing enough to distract him from how much he missed Louis and how much he wished Louis were here to cuddle him and tell him to "Turn that rubbish off and come make me something to eat."

Somewhere around the middle of the third episode of whatever he'd ended up watching, around the time he'd finished yelling at the really tall guy for jumping off the range rover, because honestly, he was going to get himself killed, Harry must have fallen asleep. Because the next thing he knew, the room was silent, someone having turned the telly off, and he was waking up to the feeling of someone's warm breath puffing across his neck.

Harry slowly blinked his eyes open, finding Louis hovering above him, his eyes warm and inviting and a bright smile on his face. In that moment, Harry realized just how much he'd missed Louis, even if he had ended up falling asleep. He'd missed him even in his dreams.

He put a hand on either side of Louis' face, gently pulling him down and attaching their lips. They kissed for a while, Louis still just bending over, one hand on the back of the sofa, and one on the arm of it, right by Harry's head. Harry figured he must be uncomfortable, and so he pulled away from him just a bit.

"Lay down." He said, patting his own stomach.

Louis smiled at him, climbing on top of him and tangling his fingers in his hair before leaning down and connecting his mouth to Harry's again. Their lips moved together languidly for a while, and then Harry slipped his tongue out, running it along Louis' lower lip, urging Louis to open up. Louis parted his lips, and Harry slipped his tongue inside, dancing a bit with Louis' own tongue, and running along the contours of the mouth he had come to know so well over the past few years.

Louis tugged gently on his hair, causing Harry to let out a low groan. He let his fingers wander slowly over Louis' clothed back, tracing little patterns in delicate lines with his finger tips, reaching the small of his back and massaging a bit, digging in a bit harder in little circular motions that had Louis sighing happily into his mouth. He then slipped his hands into Louis' back pockets, giving his ass a firm squeeze, causing Louis to let out a muffled squeak.

Louis began sucking on Harry's tongue gently, eliciting a deep groan from the back of his throat. Harry retracted his tongue from Louis' mouth, and Louis took the opportunity to slowly move his tongue into Harry's mouth, tracing the backs of his teeth and making him shiver.

Harry pulled back, placing a few small closed mouth kisses onto his mouth, and then trailing them down his neck. Louis tilted his head to the side, giving Harry a bit more room for his administrations.

Harry kissed up and down Louis' neck, leaving little trails of tiny feather-light kisses until Louis was whining in annoyance, obviously wanting more. Harry smirked a bit before attaching his lips to Louis' jaw line, knowing that was an extremely sensitive spot for him, and sucking hard. Louis groaned, tightening his grip in Harry's hair. Harry began massaging Louis' bum gently while nipping at the skin of his jaw, leaving tiny little red teeth marks that would fade in a matter of seconds. He then attached his lips to the spot once more, and continued to suck on it, slipping his tongue out every once in a while to sooth the quickly reddening flesh.

He pulled away after a moment, examining the mark that he'd made and smiling with a satisfied sigh. He then attached his lips to Louis' once more, kissing him hard, their lips moving together in perfect tandem. He could feel Louis breathing heavily out his nose, the hot air puffing out against his cheek.

Louis pulled away a bit, taking Harry's bottom lip between his teeth and tugging on it rather harshly before letting go, and Harry groaned softly as it snapped back into place.

He leaned in again, removing his hands from Louis' back pockets with one final squeeze before bringing them up to cup his cheeks, pulling him just a bit closer.

He could feel himself getting hard in his trousers, and just as he was about to buck up, ready to take things further, Louis pulled back and stood up.

"El and I didn't have anything to eat. I'm calling the Chinese food place, and you pick a film, yeah?"

Harry groaned, reaching out for Louis like a baby trying to grab its bottle, "Louis, come back." He whined.

"Nope. I promised you we'd watch a film, so that's what we're going to do." He grinned cheekily and sauntered off to the kitchen to grab the phone.

As Harry sifted through the DVD's, finally deciding on The Little Mermaid, because he was just in that sort of mood, he realized that it didn't really matter what he and Louis were doing at this point. He was just glad to have him back.

And as they settled in on the sofa a half an hour later, Chinese food piled all around them and a lovely Disney film playing on the telly, he scooted over and rested his head on Louis' shoulder, and they both forgot about their food for a while.

Because just spending time together like this, that was the most important thing.


End file.
